Event Matches
Event Matches are a mode in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. There is one event match for each fighter plus 10 All-Star matches and 2 final matches, making for a total of 108 event matches. Fighter Event Matches The Original Showdown Fighter: 'Mario '''Opponents: '''Donkey Kong '''Stage: '''75m '''Objective: '''Mario starts at the bottom of 75m. The opponent has infinite lives and therefore cannot be properly KO'd. Rather, to complete the event match, Mario must reach the top of the stage, to the platform that Pauline stands on in the original Donkey Kong. The King of the Jungle '''Fighter: 'Donkey Kong 'Opponents: '''Diddy Kong '''Stage: '''Jungle Deeps '''Objective: '''Both Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong have 2 stock. Donkey Kong is giant and Diddy Kong is tiny. This is a callback to one of Melee's event matches, Lord of the Jungle. Beast of a Ball '''Fighter: 'Daisy 'Opponents: '''Peach, Wario '''Stage: '''Daisy Circuit '''Objective: '''Daisy starts the battle with a Beastball. She must defeat both opponents with nothing but the single Beastball that she starts the match with. If the Beastball disappears or if she attacks an opponent in a different way, the event match fails. Rivaling Knights '''Fighter: 'Ike 'Opponents: '''Black Knight '''Stage: '''Fort Alpea '''Objective: '''The opponent is not an actual fighter. Rather, it is an assist trophy, Black Knight. The player must defeat him to win. Reflect! '''Fighter: 'Wolf 'Opponents: '''Magolor, Mega Man, Samus, Taranza '''Objective: '''The player must beat the opponents only by reflecting projectiles. Reclaiming the Belt '''Fighter: 'Little Mac 'Opponents: '''Doc Louis '''Stage: 'Boxing Ring 'Objective: '''The opponent is not an actual fighter. Rather, it is an assist trophy, Doc Louis. The player must defeat him to win. Promotion! '''Fighter: 'Isabelle 'Opponents: '''Bomberman, Ghirahim, Isaac, Little Mac, Skull Kid '''Allies: '''Marshadow '''Stage: 'Town and City 'Objective: '''Isabelle must fight and KO all of the fighters that were Assist Trophies in previous games but promoted to playable status. Isabelle's partner, Marshadow, was formerly a Pokeball Pokemon but was since promoted to playable status. All opponents have one stock, Isabelle has 250 HP, and Marshadow has 150 HP. Belmont Battle '''Fighter: 'Simon 'Opponents: '''Julius, Juste, Richter, Simon (only if the player uses a palette fighter), Alucard '''Allies: '''Julius, Juste, Richter, Simon (only if the player uses a palette fighter) (Temporary) '''Stage: 'Dracula's Castle '''Objective: This battle has two phases to it. Everyone starts out with 2 lives, and all Belmonts are all part of the same team in a battle against Alucard. Once Alucard is defeated, the fight becomes a free-for-all, and the player must finish off the remains. If Alucard kills all of the Belmonts, the event match fails. The amount of times Alucard respawns depends on the difficulty. Smashing Kongs Fighter: '''King K. Rool '''Opponents: Donkey Kong 4x, Diddy Kong 4x, Dixie Kong 4x Stage: Gangplank Galleon Objective: This is a horde battle. King K. Rool must defeat all opponents. Persona Beat Fighter: 'Joker '''Opponents: '''Rillaboom 3x '''Stage: 'Casino of Envy 'Objective: '''The 3 Rillabooms are in their Persona 3, Persona 4, and Persona 5 alternate costumes. The music shifts between Life Will Change, Reach Out To The Truth, and Mass Destruction. Joker can only properly KO each Rillaboom during the song that matches their color. Extraterrestrial Invasion '''Fighter: 'Neuron Officer '''Opponents: '''Mewtwo 16x '''Stage: '''The Ark '''Objective: '''This is a horde battle. Neuron Officer must defeat all opponents. Rivalry of the Lizard and the Bird '''Fighter: Leon Opponents: Falco Stage: Solar 'Objective: '''Defeat Falco. Falco has 2 stock lives, while Leon has 200 HP. All-Star Event Matches Each one of these events allow for the player to choose their fighter. In each match, the opponent has 4 stock lives, and each opponent has one stock each, and the stage is Battlefield. Additionally, in the Palette All-Stars event match, all opponents have their launch rate reduced to 0.5x. Original All-Stars '''Opponents: '''Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu Secret Original All-Stars '''Opponents: '''Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff Melee All-Stars '''Opponents: '''Peach, Bowser, Ice Climbers, Sheik, Zelda, Falco, Marth, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Roy, Mr. Game & Watch Brawl All-Stars '''Opponents: '''Meta Knight, Pit, Zero Suit Samus, Wario, Snake, Ike, Diddy Kong, Lucas, Sonic, King Dedede, Olimar, Lucario, Toon Link, Wolf 3DS & Wii U All-Stars '''Opponents: '''Villager, Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina & Luma, Little Mac, Greninja, Palutena, Pac-Man, Robin, Shulk, Bowser Jr., Duck Hunt Ultimate All-Stars '''Opponents: '''Inkling, Daisy, Ridley, Simon, King K. Rool, Isabelle, Incineroar DLC All-Stars '''Opponents: '''Ryu, Cloud, Corrin, Bayonetta, Joker, Hero, Banjo & Kazooie, Terry Extreme All-Stars '''Opponents: '''Chorus Kids, Lloyd, Paper Mario, Crash, Alm, Chargin' Chuck, Balloon Fighter, Skull Kid, Ghirahim, Qbby, Bandana Dee, Bomberman, Rayman, Toad, Anna, Rex, Rillaboom, Isaac Secret Extreme All-Stars '''Opponents: '''Dixie Kong, Mach Rider, Black Shadow, Magolor, Marshadow, Sylux, Hector, Taranza, Hyde, Travis, Phoenix, Nightmare, Geno, Elma, Impa, Leon, Ryza Palette All-Stars '''Opponents: '''Linkle, Dry Bowser, Lucina, Alph, Brittany, Charlie, Young Link, Ms. Pac-Man, Iggy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Morton Koopa, Roy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Ken, Octoling, Julius, Juste, Richter, Digby, Eight, Erdrick, Solo, Coco, Celica, Qucy, Toadette, Ashe, Ferdinand, Hilda, Ignatz, Jill, Mercedes, Petra, Raphael, Siegfried Final Event Matches The Final Battle '''Fighter: '''Player's Choice '''Opponents: '''Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wolf, Ridley, King K. Rool, Black Shadow, Nightmare '''Stage: '''Final Destination (Red & Blue version) '''Objective: '''The player has two stock lives. The player must defeat Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede. Then, the player must defeat Wolf. Next, the player must defeat Ridley. After that, the player must defeat King K. Rool and Black Shadow. Finally, the player must defeat Nightmare. All opponents have one stock each. The Final, FINAL Battle '''Fighter: '''Player's Choice '''Opponents: '''Snake, Simon, Bomberman, Sonic, Hyde, Mega Man, Ryu, Phoenix, Pac-Man, Lloyd, Nightmare, Cloud, Hero, Geno, Joker, Banjo & Kazooie, Terry, Crash, Rayman, Travis, Ryza, Mario (Giant) '''Stage: '''Final Destination (Yellow version) '''Rewards: 'Lucia (for completing on Very Hard difficulty) '''Objective: '''The player has one life stock, as do all opponents. The opponents appear in groups based on their company (Snake and Simon are fought first, afterwards Sonic is faced, after that Mega Man, Ryu and Phoenix are fought, etc.) After getting through all the 3rd party characters, a giant Mario is fought. Category:Game Modes